The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Second Swim & the Cannonball
by pashotshot1
Summary: Day 2 of Flynn's weekend with Henry with Henry's new pool: Henry makes a diving board for Flynn to enjoy.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Second Swim & the Cannonball

Flynn and Henry received plenty of rest at Henry's place; however, Henry woke up early to gather together a surprise he had been in the process of making before Flynn came over. At high noon, Henry came to the living room couch to wake up Flynn.

"Wake up, Flynn," Henry said. "I got a big surprise for you."

Flynn woke up and said, "What genius idea did you come up with this time?"

"Follow me," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn went outside the back door to the porch, and then out to where Henry's new pool was. Flynn noticed that there was a diving board set up at the pool.

"You made a diving board?" Flynn asked.

"I sure did," Henry said. "I figured the pool needed something fun."

"You figured correctly," Flynn said. "This is great."

"Well, try it out," Henry said.

Flynn got on the diving board and dove into the pool. He got back above the surface and said, "What a rush!"

"I am sure it was," Henry said. "Try out a few more dives."

"I will do that," Flynn said.

Flynn got out of the pool, back on the diving board and tried out another dive.

"That was a good one," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "This new diving board is beyond amazing."

"Are you ready to swim some more?" Henry asked.

"The big question is, are you ready to swim some more?" Flynn asked.

"I am so ready," Henry said. "Let me get my swimming suit on. Go ahead and swim. I will be right back."

Flynn began swimming in the pool while Henry went inside to change. About ten minutes into Flynn's swimming, Henry returned to the pool to join Flynn.

"I see my genius friend has returned," Flynn said.

"I see your swimming skills are still intact," Henry said.

"I really love your new pool and diving board," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I made it fun just for you."

"You're a great friend," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry swam together for about an hour before taking a break.

"I am going to gather some snacks," Henry said. "Enjoy yourself while I am gone."

"You do the same," Flynn said.

Flynn did some more diving from Henry's new diving board. Henry returned with the snacks just in time for Flynn's fifth dive.

"I hope all of the water hasn't left the pool yet," Henry said.

"There's still plenty of water in here," Flynn said.

"That's good to know," Henry said. "That said, it seems like you're enjoying the diving board."

"So, what did you get?" Flynn asked.

"I got you some peanut butter crackers, Ritz crackers, pretzels, and peanuts," Henry said.

"Okay, I'll take some pretzels," Flynn said.

Henry gave Flynn some pretzels and they both snacked in the pool.

"So, how does it feel to have me here for the last day?" Flynn asked.

"It feels great," Henry said. "I always enjoy your company. It's kind of lonely without you."

"It is?" Flynn asked.

"It really is," Henry said. "I am glad you come to visit me often."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"So, are you still doing well in school?" Henry asked.

"I still am," Flynn said.

"That is good to know," Henry said.

"These pretzels are making me thirsty," Flynn said. "Did you bring any drinks?"

"I got some orange juice," Henry said. "And it doesn't have any pulp."

"Awesome," Flynn said and got some orange juice to drink.

"Are you spending the whole weekend with me?" Henry asked.

"I sure am," Flynn said. "I planned on it since I had no homework this weekend."

"That's awesome," Henry said.

"Are you up for a massage?" Flynn asked.

"Sure," Henry said. "I'll go sit on the ledge."

Henry went out of the pool on the pool ladder, and sat on the ledge. Flynn went to Henry's dangling feet and began massaging them.

"That feels so good, Flynn," Henry said.

"I am glad you're enjoying the massage," Flynn said.

"You really know how to spoil me rotten," Henry said.

"Well, it's the least I can do after this awesome pool and diving board you made," Flynn said.

"I appreciate it, Flynn," Henry said. "You're a great friend."

Flynn smiled as he continued to massage Henry, who lied back on the ledge. Henry felt sleepy from the massage and over time dozed off. Once Flynn noticed that Henry fell asleep, he lay back on the pool and took a nap himself. About a few hours later, Flynn and Henry woke up from their naps.

"It feels great to take another nap in the pool," Flynn said.

"And the weather feels very nice," Henry said. "And I don't feel cooked at all."

"Me, either," Flynn said. "So, let's swim a little more before we call it quits on the pool for today."

"Okay, let's do it," Henry said.

Henry got out of the ledge, and used the pool ladder to get back in the pool. Flynn and Henry swam in the pool together. In fact, they both were able to keep up with each other in the process of swimming together. After about an hour of swimming in the pool, they got off the pool, got a towel and dried off.

"That was so much fun," Flynn said.

"I agree," Henry said. "You're becoming such a gifted swimmer."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "Now, I get to be a gifted diver, too."

"I know," Henry said.

"You really proved yourself to be a genius today," Flynn said.

"Well, that is what I do," Henry said. "I am glad you were impressed."

"Impressed? I was impressed when you made me that hot tub. I was impressed when you got me this pool. Now, I am super impressed," Flynn said.

"I am glad you are super impressed," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn went inside and got settled at the living room couch.

"This was yet another wonderful day," Flynn said.

"Not to mention very exciting," Henry said. "I am glad you are here to keep me company."

"So, are we going to swim some more tomorrow?" Flynn asked.

"We sure can, Flynn," Henry said. "You can count on it."

"You know, we could make it an everyday event if we wanted to," Flynn said.

"Of course we can make it a routine," Henry said. "You seem to enjoy it, so why not?"

"Okay, then it's settled," Flynn said. "We can enjoy the pool whenever I come to visit. Once I get done with my homework, we can go to the pool and enjoy ourselves."

"There we go," Henry said. "Now, let's rest up for tomorrow. I'm a little tired from all that swimming."

"Me, too," Flynn said.

Henry went to his bedroom to go to sleep while Flynn went to sleep on the living room couch.


End file.
